2017 Minecraft hurricane season (Destroyer40506)
NOTE: THIS PAGE IS A MASSIVE WIP The 2017 Minecraft hurricane season was the 8th annual Minecraft hurricane season and the most active Minecraft hurricane season ever recorded. ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2017 till:02/01/2017 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) from:06/01/2017 till:11/01/2017 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:14/01/2017 till:17/01/2017 color:C1 text:Cindy (C1) from:26/01/2017 till:28/01/2017 color:TD text:TD from:08/02/2017 till:24/02/2017 color:C4 text:Dennis (C4) from:11/02/2017 till:13/02/2017 color:C5 text:Emily (C5) from:21/02/2017 till:23/02/2017 color:TS text:TS from:01/03/2017 till:02/03/2017 color:C5 text:Floyd (C5) from:14/03/2017 till:28/03/2017 color:C3 text:Gert (C3) from:28/03/2017 till:06/04/2017 color:C4 text:Harvey (C4) from:30/03/2017 till:13/04/2017 color:C5 text:Irene (C5) barset:break from:20/04/2017 till:05/05/2017 color:C4 text:Jose (C4) from:28/04/2017 till:30/04/2017 color:TD text:TD from:01/05/2017 till:03/05/2017 color:C2 text:Judy (C2) from:01/05/2017 till:04/05/2017 color:C5 text:Katrina (C5) from:07/05/2017 till:09/05/2017 color:TS text:Unnamed (TS) from:12/05/2017 till:14/05/2017 color:TS text:Unnamed (TS) from:16/05/2017 till:30/05/2017 color:C3 text:Lenny (C3) from:16/06/2017 till:26/06/2017 color:C5 text:Maria (C5) from:21/06/2017 till:03/07/2017 color:C1 text:Nate (C1) from:30/06/2017 till:09/07/2017 color:C3 text:Ophelia (C3) from:02/07/2017 till:04/07/2017 color:TS text:Philippe (TS) barset:break from:04/07/2017 till:06/07/2017 color:C1 text:Quinta (C1) from:08/07/2017 till:15/07/2017 color:TS text:Rina (TS) from:12/07/2017 till:13/07/2017 color:C1 text:Stan (C1) from:16/07/2017 till:29/07/2017 color:C5 text:Tsareena (C5) from:21/07/2017 till:25/07/2017 color:TS text:Victor (TS) from:28/07/2017 till:04/08/2017 color:C5 text:Willy (C5) from:04/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:C4 text:Xavi (C4) from:10/08/2017 till:13/08/2017 color:C3 text:Yolo (C3) from:10/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:C3 text:Zessiah (C3) from:18/08/2017 till:25/08/2017 color:C5 text:Andrew (C5) from:21/08/2017 till:23/08/2017 color:C1 text:Bonnie (C1) barset:break from:25/08/2017 till:29/08/2017 color:C3 text:Charley (C3) from:29/08/2017 till:31/08/2017 color:C1 text:Don (C1) from:04/09/2017 till:12/09/2017 color:C5 text:Enzo (C5) from:06/09/2017 till:17/09/2017 color:C5 text:Frances (C5) from:07/09/2017 till:11/09/2017 color:C1 text:Gail (C1) from:11/09/2017 till:14/09/2017 color:TS text:Harvey (TS) from:15/09/2017 till:20/09/2017 color:C5 text:Ivan (C5) from:20/09/2017 till:26/09/2017 color:C5 text:Jonathan (C5) from:30/09/2017 till:03/10/2017 color:C1 text:Klaus (C1) from:05/10/2017 till:12/10/2017 color:C5 text:Linus (C5) from:05/10/2017 till:15/10/2017 color:C5 text:Mitchell (C5) barset:break from:16/10/2017 till:18/10/2017 color:C4 text:Nana (C4) from:22/10/2017 till:23/10/2017 color:TD barset:break barset:skip from:25/10/2017 till:28/10/2017 color:C1 text:Omar (C1) from:04/11/2017 till:09/11/2017 color:C4 text:Pamela (C4) from:05/11/2017 till:16/11/2017 color:C5 text:Rhoda (C5) from:17/11/2017 till:29/11/2017 color:C1 text:Stephanie (C1) from:30/11/2017 till:21/12/2017 color:C4 text:Thomas (C4) from:02/12/2017 till:06/12/2017 color:C5 text:Vicky (C5) from:14/12/2017 till:16/12/2017 color:TS text:Unnamed (TS) from:19/12/2017 till:04/01/2018 color:C5 text:Wilma (C5) from:30/12/2017 till:08/01/2018 color:C4 text:Xcel (C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:01/03/2017 text:Feburary from:01/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January 2018 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:From the pos:(617,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Systems Tropical Storm Arlene A Tropical Storm Bret A Hurricane Cindy T Hurricane Dennis A Hurricane Emily A Hurricane Floyd A Hurricane Georgette O Hurricane Andrew A tropical wave was detected on August 5. By August 6, the system had developed into Tropical Depression. The storm intensified into Tropical Storm Andrew. Damage caused by Andrew was extensive. Bird Island was hit especially hard, with damage extending all over the island. Damage in Bird Island cost overall around 9 emeralds ($9 billion USD), around 92% of the islands total GDP. Overall, damage from Andrew cost well over 38 emeralds ($38 billion USD). Hurricane Klaus On October 3, a tropical wave was detected. The storm intensified into Tropical Storm Klaus. Hurricane Wilma A Storm names The following is the list of names used for this season. This is the same list used in the 2011 season. Names not retired will be reused again in 2023, Retirement and replacements will be decided in the MineCon of 2018. Auxiliary list Starting in 2017, the MHC will use a auxiliary list if the normal naming list is exhausted. Unlike the normal naming list, this only goes to the P name, However, The list was expanded to the Z name on October 2. The first name, Andrew, was used on August 18. Retirement In the Spring of 2018, the names Dennis, Floyd, Harvey, Irene, Katrina, Maria, Rita, Stan, Vince, Andrew,Charley, Enzo, Frances, Ivan, Klaus, Mitchell and Wilma were retired. They were replaced by Don, Franklin, Harold, Idalia, Katia, Margot, Rina, Sean, Vladimir, Alex, Colin, Earl, Fiona, Ian, Kyle, Martin and Wylva for the 2023 season respectively.